A Child of Two Worlds
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: Ten years after the war with the apes; a young human, Ethan Reese, survives a brutal bear attack in the Muir Woods that ends the lives of his parents. Taken to Caesar's newly rebuilt colony, he is lovingly raised by the kind, older orangutan Maurice for the next nine years as his own son. However, things become complicated upon the abrupt return of other humans to the Muir Woods.
1. A Boy In The Muir Woods

A/N: So yeah, I know I just updated the original fic yesterday. But I'm going to be honest, and level with you guys. The last version didn't sit right with me. I think after a year of growing as a writer a few things hit me:

A. I struggle to write for someone hearing impaired. I don't think I'm ready, as a writer, to write a character like that. So this rewrite is going to alleviate that problem.

B. I really brushed over a lot of subjects that shouldn't be brushed over.

So, honestly, I'm starting over. From chapter one. I hope, honestly, that you all are OK with that. And will follow this new version.

To clarify why Maurice is still alive yet an older ape when we meet him in Rise, the reason is that in my opinion the Simian Flu also affected the longevity of ape life. So let's say, for the sake of the story, that apes now live about the same lifespan as a human. Putting Maurice in about his fifties. (Which would be older for an ape of course)

As with before:

 _"SIGN LANGUAGE"  
_ "SPEAKING"

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Planet of the Apes. Still belongs Pierre Buelle and 20th Century Fox. Ethan and other OCs still belong to me.

...

 **CHAPTER 1  
A Boy In The Muir Woods  
**

Ethan could feel his legs giving out from under him.

He was bleeding out profusely, his back covered in blood. The bear had come out of nowhere, in his expert opinion at the age of seven. And even he knew how lucky he was to even still be standing, walking, and breathing. With shaky legs, he attempted to trudge through the forest, listening carefully for the creatures return. Not that it mattered much, he could feel himself fading fast.

The ambush had already killed his parents. They'd been warned of how dangerous ape territory was, but they hadn't listened. And that had cost them their lives at the hands of a tall, hulk of a beast that had ended their lives before taking a swipe at Ethan's back. The thought made him cry quietly, even if he knew that they wouldn't want him to cry. They would want him to keep moving and surviving.

That had been the whole reason they had left the human colonies in the East. Ever since the war with the apes had ended, things had gotten worse. Ethan closed his eyes, and tried to push the thoughts out of his head. But they were forever embedded into his mind. Death, crying, starvation, the constant threat of extinction. Ethan's father had hoped by moving back into the land that they'd lost to the apes, they might find an uninhabited patch of land to start over.

But no, instead they were all going to die out there.

He finally stumbled over the shred of his pant leg that had fallen bellow his feet. His body rolling down the hill until it violently hit the mud. Ethan cried out, but he doubted anyone heard him. And if they had, who could help him? No ape would help a human, and no other animal would either. If anything, he figured there were predators in the woods that were waiting impatiently for the right time to tear him apart for food.

The snap of a tree branch seemed to confirm his fear. Ethan closed his eyes tightly, praying silently. Hoping quietly that whatever it was would make it quick. There was a long silence, and then the footsteps began, he tried to turn himself to look at whoever was coming, but only let out a sharper cry of pain. "Don't move." Ethan was silent, had something spoke English. "Hurt."

He felt something against his back, as if feeling the blood. He whimpered quietly, trying again, in vain, to look at the human that was looking over him. "Help me." Ethan breathed. "Please."

There was a silence, as if the owner of the voice was considering it. Ethan felt as the person pushed harder into his back, too young to realize it was trying to stop the bleeding. For a second, whoever it was seemed to consider if he could save him. But after a moment, Ethan felt strong arms wrap around him, and pull him close enough that he could see his savior.

His breath caught in his throat.

The orangutan that stared down at him was big, older, and strong. But seemed to show no aggression. Instead, he seemed to look at Ethan with a look of pity. Ethan squirmed a bit, but the orangutan tightened his grip on him. "Not hurt you." The ape told him quietly. "Save you."

"A...A..." Ethan breathed. "You're an..."

But he didn't finish his sentence. His voice faded as his vision did, to the point he barely registered that the orangutan had started to move. As his world went dark, he could only wonder if what this ape said was true. Or if he'd simply bring him somewhere to bash his brains in, to put him out of his misery.

If the stories they were told of apes were true. That might have been a more reasonable way to go.

* * *

When he woke up, he was covered in soft blankets.

It took him a minute to register the thick bandage that wrapped around his body. And even longer to realize, as he tried to sit up, that he was nude. He pulled his blankets back over him upon realizing that, his nature telling him that the last thing he wanted was to be naked. Yet, he couldn't complain, not yet at least. He stared around his current surroundings with quiet curiosity.

He was in a small, hut-like home, or at least so it appeared. It was made mostly of wood, and didn't look too different from a treehouse. The furniture was made of wood, and seemed specially tailored. There was a small table with chairs, seemingly for food, he figured. And right in the middle of it, Ethan noticed, seemed to be a pole for exercise. Finally, along with his bundle of blankets that made a makeshift bed for him there was another, much bigger one with a wood base nearby.

From behind him, Ethan could hear rustling. And then felt something placed carefully onto his forehead. His eyes looked up to see the orangutan from before. Placing a gentle warm cloth on his head, letting it soak in. Beside him though, he also noticed a tall chimp, who seemed to be looking him over as well. Ethan opened his mouth to speak, but watched as the orangutan put a finger to his lips.

 _"He is lucky to be alive. I believe he was with the other two we found."_ Maurice, said orangutan in question, signed to the chimp, who Ethan would soon learn was the ape king himself, Caesar. _"I believe the other two must have been his parents. Helped him get away. Even though if I had not shown up, he would have surely died."_

Caesar looked to consider this a moment, staring down upon Ethan. Normally, he might have now tried to get a hold of the humans somehow. But at this point, he knew that was a moot point. Humans had migrated to the East Coast after the war, and it would take months to traverse the distance on foot. And while he could have tossed him out, could have thrown him out, he'd never do such a thing to a child. Unlike adults, a child would most likely pose no threat to the colony.

Ethan's brown eyes watched him closely, and after a moment, Caesar spoke. "What name?"

It took him a minute to register that the chimp was talking to him. Ethan blinked slightly, were they not going to hurt him? Were they actually helping him? He tried to wrap his head around that, but it was difficult. After the humans had lost the war, they'd all been raised to fear and hate the apes. People called them savages who would murder and maim any stray human they came across.

Yet here they were, at his bedside... Taking care of him?

His brow furrowed as he thought over whether to buy it. Or to simply take it as an act to lull him into a false sense of security. But ultimately, he finally spoke up. "E...Ethan... Ethan Reese." He rasped, his voice pained. "Where are my clothes? What are you gonna do to me?"

Caesar shook his head. "Almost torn off. Discarded. Working on it." Caesar replied, indicating that Ethan would not be without clothing for long. "Do nothing. Help you. Heal you."

Ethan was silent for a long moment, trying to sit up. Yet the sharp pain had him laying back down in seconds. He whimpered quietly as they helped him continued to lay down. "D... Dad said you hated us." Ethan managed. "Don't you hate me?"

The two apes laughed a little at that. Was this what the humans told their children since the war? Of course, it wasn't all a lie. There were still apes who hated humans fiercely. But the way he made it sound, well, you'd think they were the types that would actually ever hurt a child. "No hate. We will not hurt you." Caesar replied, his voice calm. "We save you, no?"

Ethan was silent for a long moment, taking in the logic of the ape. He was right, they had saved him. And at any moment in the time he'd come there, they could have hurt him. But they didn't, instead they'd taken off his destroyed clothing, mended his wounds, and rested him in soft blankets to heal. It was a merciful action... And in a way it confused his young, seven year old brain more than anything else. "What do I call you?" Ethan asked.

"Caesar." Caesar spoke up.

"Maurice." Said the orangutan, speaking for the first time since he'd saved him.

Ethan however, was more focused on Caesar. Everyone knew of the great chimp, Caesar. The mere fact that he was inches away from his face seemed to invoke intimidation beyond words now. Many stories were told by the humans of the great ape king, fierce on and off the battlefield. About how single-handily he had lead an ape revolution, and then, ten years later, lead the apes into a five year long war to victory.

Even among humans, Caesar was somewhat of a legend.

Ethan wanted to say something about it, but felt one of their paws moving towards his eyes. "Rest now. Need to conserve energy." Maurice told him in a quiet, yet authoritative way. "We talk when you're stronger."

Ethan wanted to argue, but the ape carefully closed his eyes for him. As if to tell him this was not an option. Normally, the seven year old would have fought going to sleep. But his body screamed its need for rest to him loud and clear. And with any luck, he'd wake up in the same position later.

Maurice, meanwhile, turned again to Caesar. They shared the same look, one of uncertainty and fear. What were they going to do with the boy, after all? Again, it would take time for the child to heal, and then months to bring him East to his people. And then, even if they did, the humans might kill the apes on-sight if they saw them in the possession of one of their young. Especially if they appeared to fear their species as much as they did.

 _"I will keep Ethan here."_ Maurice signed to Caesar, using the boy's newly learned name. _"At lest while he is recovering. And we decide what we are going to do about this."_

Caesar nodded his head approvingly at that. Indeed, they would need time to discuss this. A matter which would be far easier if they hadn't already known his parents were dead. This left them with a hard decision on their hands, one that came down to a moral dilemna. Did they have the child leave on its own? Such a fate might be cruel to some. But if they sent him with an ape guide as close as possible to the nearest human colony, it might work.

Or did they let him stay?

The last part was unheard of. They'd encountered humans that had stupidly made their way into the colony by mistake before. But none had ever stayed, they'd left as quickly as they'd come, for the most part. Even if Caesar never allowed the apes to offer them any violence. But there was another thing to consider there: They were adults. All adults that were fully capable of taking care of themselves. This was a child of barely seven years that still had a lot of growing to do, and a lot of rearing to do as well.

It was something that Caesar, and the ape council were going to be divided on, and he already knew it.

 _"I will have Blue Eyes bring him water and food for when he wakes up next."_ Caesar signed to Maurice as he made his way toward the door to the hut. _"For now, however, this stays between our most trusted advisors, and my family. We do not need to panic the others."_

 _"Of course."_ Maurice agreed. _"I will send for you if his condition changes."_

Caesar nodded, and without another word, he left the hut to begin to speak with the ape council.

* * *

"Eat. Drink."

These were the words Ethan woke up to the second time his eyes opened. Maurice, the orangutan from before, had gently helped him sit up to see what he meant. There was water in front of him in a wood bowl, and in another wood bowl, a plentiful helping of berries and dried dear meat from a hunt some hours ago. Enough that the apes had decided Ethan would be able to stomach it, but not enough to throw too much into his stomach at once.

Ethan considered that it might have been poisoned. But he didn't consider it long, given he was so hungry, and thirsty. And these apes had been nothing but kind to him, so he worried he would insult them. "Thank you." Ethan noted as he began to partake in what was offered.

Maurice seemed to watch him from afar, working on things within the hut that Ethan figured had to be his. The older ape seemed to live a simple enough life, as he slowly gathered his own food. Which wasn't much more than what Ethan himself was eating. "I was alone." The orangutan turned his head. "A bear got my mom and dad."

"We know. Found them, found you." Maurice explained, indicating they had found him by finding his parents. "Why were you here?" He managed a full sentence.

Ethan was silent for a moment, looking up at the ape. Then back down at his food, he carefully took a handful of berries, and scarfed them down. "Dad said we'd be safer out here. People were fighting..." Ethan was quiet after a moment. "We weren't gonna bother you, honest." He explained.

Maurice believed him quite easily. Children were known to be honest creatures, whether they were ape, or human. So he knew if they had meant ill-will, the little boy probably would have said it. Out of fear if anything. "It alright. We won't hurt you." Maurice told him patiently. "No know what do. But not hurt child." He then added. "Eat more. Need energy."

Ethan didn't argue with that, the food tasted so good. Especially after he and his parents had gone so long without food. "... Can I see my mom and dad?" Ethan asked, a few tears escaping him. "You're not gonna do somethin' to them, are you?" He asked timidly.

Maurice noticed the deep grief in Ethan's eyes. Of course, they had done nothing with the bodies. After they had gathered they were his parents they had kept them, hidden. They would probably give them a proper burial now that they knew this for sure. To allow the child some peace of mind that his parents weren't out somewhere becoming food to a wild animal. "Soon." Maurice nodded. "Bodies safe."

Ethan nodded his head, a lump forming in his throat. Of course, bodies. In the world Ethan grew up in, he understood enough what that meant. It hit him even harder now that his parents were dead. They were dead, and never coming back. He was _alone_. He let himself cry, as did Maurice, who simply watched him quietly before crossing over. The boy felt as the giant orangutan wrapped an arm around him, offering comfort.

Ethan didn't care who he was, ape or human, he let himself cry into him. Burying his face in his fur, and forgetting for a minute his situation. "It will be OK." Maurice replied. "I take care of you. For now." He told him as he released the boy. "You are safe."

The boy didn't know how to respond to that. Could he really feel safe with an ape? No matter how kind he was? What if it was a trick? A trap for him to feel safe with them? He sniffled a little, then looked at the ape again. Maurice's kind eyes told another story, he realized. The look in them gave him the feeling that he, at the very least, was being genuine in his kindness.

And though it wasn't the other apes too, that was a start.

Setting his empty bowl aside, he watched as Maurice carefully carried them away before looking at him. "Rest, more. Still healing." Maurice told him. "Stay with you."

Ethan didn't try to argue again, he laid his head slowly against the soft fur blankets. His eyes remaining on his newfound caretaker quietly. Maybe this was a terrifying situation, but at the very least, Ethan knew he had somewhere safe to sleep tonight, warm blankets to sleep in, and most of all, that he would survive.

He only wished he knew what kind of life he'd survive to live.

...

A/N: So that's the first chapter of the re-do. I like this start a lot better, and hopefully you all find it better too! I promise more updates now that I've gotten this somewhere I like it better. The old fic will remain up though, so that's not going anywhere if you hate this. It just won't be updated.


	2. Beginnings

**CHAPTER 2  
Beginnings  
**

The next day, Maurice woke Ethan up with clothes for him to wear.

Ethan had the feeling that if apes did wear clothes, and he heard some did they made it all. Since the soft animal fur shirt and pants he'd been given to wear definitely didn't feel like regular clothing. This was the only time Ethan was allowed by Maurice to sit up that morning, and the ape gave him his space before bringing him his morning food. Then beckoning him to continue his seemingly never-ending rest.

Ethan knew that other apes visited in the days that followed. Caesar mostly, came to likely give reports on what dealing with him was going to be like. Ethan didn't get told much, as the apes mostly spoke to each other in sign language, but Maurice filled him in on most of it. Most of the apes did not want to risk sending a party to take him to the human side of the continent. But they were divided on what, then, to do with him.

Right now, keeping him in the colony seemed to be what was winning.

Ethan, despite the ape's kindness, and Maurice's determination to nurse him back to health wasn't sure what he thought of that. But he also understood that at this point, his fate was out of his hands. He was a child, and he was alone, orphaned in a foreign area of America. At this rate, if he wasn't going to stay, they may as well put him out of his misery. If no one would take him to the human colonies, he would die.

As he thought this through, he grew stronger. Weeks passed, and he never saw the outside of the home in the meantime. Given the apes didn't want to cause a ruckus, even after Ethan had gained the strength that he could move, and stand up. Maurice helped him with his movements, making sure he took it easy on his still sore body.

He'd spent about a month waiting for them to decide when Caesar came back with their decision.

Ethan, even at his young age, could tell. The ape king went out of his way to make it clear he wanted to talk to Ethan specifically and then sat him across from him. Ethan didn't argue, knowing that this ape now held his ultimate fate in his hands. And as the king of the apes himself, the chimp deserved his utmost attention and respect.

Caesar started calmly, putting his hands on his knees. "We decide you stay here." Caesar told him, very bluntly. "Waited for other humans... Thought maybe others were with you. And you not tell us out of fear." Ethan looked down a bit. "Too dangerous to take back... Too dangerous to go alone..."

Ethan stretched a bit, and looked at Caesar. "I don't know..." He said innocently. "I don't know if I can do that."

Caesar regarded the frightened young child quietly. He had expected such a response, of course. This child had made it clear that humans were now raised to fear the apes. So the thought of being made to stay in the colony scared him. "Ethan. Woods dangerous." Caesar patted him on the chest. "Insist you stay. Take care of you."

Ethan shook his head, looking over his shoulder. "I can take my chances in the woods."

"You will die."

It was a rather blunt thing to say the child, but Caesar had to do so. He was not about to let this boy leave the colony. If he did so, he may as well kill the child himself, it would be as bad as doing so. "I don't even know how to be an ape. Or do those things with your hands." Ethan pointed out. "I'd make a bad ape."

Caesar shifted a bit, looking at him calmly. "We will teach you. You have family." Ethan understood that last part as meaning he would not live alone. "You stay here." He added, this time even more firm.

It took Ethan a moment to grasp the fact this was a command. Caesar was no longer suggesting it, he was telling him this is the way things would be. And he almost wanted to scream, wanted to fight it. But he also considered the fact that the apes intentions were not to strip him of freedom. They were to make sure that Ethan didn't die like his parents.

It didn't mean he liked being ordered any more.

Yet, he simply looked down, then back at Maurice. "Would I stay with him?" He asked, pointing to the orangutan.

Maurice turned his head quietly, by the looks of it, he had not expected the question. After all, Maurice was an older ape, probably the eldest ape in the colony. And while Maurice's home had been sanctuary for now, Caesar hadn't considered it. Some apes on the council had voiced themselves as options. And given the fact he himself was raised by humans, Caesar and his mate had been deliberating taking him in themselves.

But Maurice? Surely the older ape would not want a young child in his home for a long time.

It surprised Caesar when the older orangutan stepped forward. Instead of saying no, he gently set his paw on the shoulder of the young human. The one that he had nursed back to health, and taken care of for the past month. "Of course you will." Maurice told him.

Caesar stared at Maurice with a look of pure shock. _"Maurice, are you sure?"_ Caesar questioned, his eyes looking into those of his friend. _"You are not getting younger. Cornelia and I...-"_

 _"He is scared. But he has come to know me."_ Maurice explained. _"This boy has been through far too much to displace him again. I am old, but I am not dying, Caesar. I will raise the boy."_

Caesar was silent for a long moment, going over it in his head. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Maurice was a stubborn ape. As a result, now that he had decided to keep him, he would not be leaving. "You sure you want to live with Maurice?" Caesar asked the boy for confirmation.

Ethan looked at Maurice silently. A part of him still felt scared living there, period. But with Maurice, at least he'd know he'd be taken care of. The older ape had done nothing to hurt him, and had done well taking care of him. "I'm sure..." Ethan replied. "I don't know anyone else here. I don't... I don't know if I can trust anyone else yet."

Caesar nodded, it was an honest answer from a thus-far, honest boy. The child didn't know anyone else, given they'd kept him in there. How could they expect him to allow himself to be given to the care of anyone other than who had already done his damndest to help him? "You stay here one more week. I announce your being here at colony meeting." Ethan was silent, but nodded his head. "We shall welcome you into our colony then."

Ethan swallowed, unsure of what he thought of being introduced to an entire colony. Yet what could he say? No? He knew that he had to come out of this hut at some point and face the apes. As terrifying as the prospect was. "Thank you... Your majesty?" Ethan tilted his head, confused as to what he should call his now "king".

"Caesar. Only Caesar." Caesar bowed his head. "I return with news. Goodnight."

He signed something to Maurice on his way out, that as usual, Ethan couldn't understand. He turned to the orangutan who was now his guardian quietly. Swallowing a little at the uncertain look in the large ape's eyes. "Do not be afraid." Maurice sounded out. "Take good care of you."

Ethan didn't doubt it, though he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it. The orangutan came to his side, and gently motioned him toward the table, signifying dinner. And Ethan could only take a deep breath, and quietly wonder what was happening to him now. Were they really going to raise him as an ape? Or was there something more sinister on their minds?

His mind swirled with thoughts as the usual bowls were set in front of him. At the moment, he supposed he could only think about it as they ate their supper.

* * *

Maurice made it a point to make him a more permanent bed the next morning.

He'd made it the same way he'd made his own. Taking a large trunk of a tree, cutting it smaller, and hollowing it out with the help of a few gorilla friends, whom were aware of his new addition. From the window carved out of the home, Ethan watched them work carefully. Designing it to be big enough for him to grow. Which meant it was big enough that Ethan was suddenly glad the apes had a ramp to bring it up.

When they'd brought it up, Maurice had replaced his makeshift bed. Instead covering the bottom of the hollow middle of the trunk. Another gorilla carried in more blankets, until the inside became a large bundle of blankets that Ethan could not believe the comfort level of as he climbed inside that night. It was a rather odd thing to sleep in, but he noted Maurice, upon further inspection sleeped in a way much the same.

Maurice came and went now that he was better. Making sure that Ethan had something to occupy himself while he was, still, stuck in his home. The third day that week, Maurice came in rather late. "We bury parents." Maurice told him. "After ceremony. Give them peace."

Ethan took a minute to understand what he meant. But when he did, he couldn't help but be grateful. He'd often wondered what would happen to his parents bodies. And the fact that the apes planned to give them some form of funeral did make him feel good. Though he didn't look forward to it, as he had seen many others buried in the human colony, and each time it was sad.

Besides, if he accepted that they were buried in the colony, he accepted he was in the colony. And some part of him, however small, feared they were going to turn on him before the week was up. After all, they were supposed to be enemies, at least as far as he knew. All the same, Ethan felt he should at least show gratitude. So, after a long moment of silence, he spoke. "Thank you..." He managed.

His guardian nodded his head, as if that was a given. Ethan continued to find himself dumbfounded by the ape's generosity to him, as well as his kindness. Especially after he had literally just, no more than three days ago, volunteered him for a commitment that for all they knew could be forever. "Still scared?" Ethan looked up, and nodded at Maurice, feeling the desire to be honest now that he was his guardian. "Don't be. Safe here."

Ethan was silent, twiddling his thumbs as he sat on the end of his bed. He didn't want to offend Maurice, but of course he would be. And until he'd been introduced to the colony and nothing had gone wrong, he would constantly be. After all, Maurice was the one and only ape he truly trusted. And that had only been because he doubted anyone would go through so much effort to nurse someone back to health with ill intentions.

Caesar? He only knew him in passing. How could he know if he could trust someone who could command the entire village to kill him if he wanted? And the others on the ape council? Well, he obviously knew nothing of them either, and that didn't help. "I can't help it." Ethan murmured quietly.

Maurice knew that was true, given all he'd been told. But it still pained him to see someone they were trying to help as terrified as he was. "Ethan? War over. Fighting done." Maurice told him, grabbing Ethan's attention. "Some apes still angry. But most want to live peacefully. Most think little of humans."

Ethan blinked, was that the truth? "You mean, you don't..."

"Why you think we send you to the East? We don't want war. We want lives. Like you. Like other humans." Maurice began to explain, trying to put it as simple as possible. "Humans and Koba start war. We did not want war. Humans cruel to us in the past. But Caesar wants to move forward. Caesar was raised by humans."

Ethan tried to take that in. The way Maurice explained it, he definitely got a good feeling that it was true. But even Mauriece had admitted that there were apes that didn't like humans. But... If most of these apes didn't hate humankind, why were they raised to believe the apes did? He shifted uncomfortably, the thought barely wrapping around his mind at his age, but still... Something seemed off from the humans description of the apes to what he was experiencing now.

That much, even he knew.

Ethan laid his head against the table slightly, and looked at the wall. He wondered what other humans that were afraid of the apes would think if they saw him now. He supposed he would never find out, given they seemed to not be coming. He doubted they ever would either, given that fear. They'd rather abandon him and his family to the apes then ever have to set foot in their territory themselves. Unlike his father, who had been braver than any human he'd met.

Maurice watched the child quietly, wondering what was going through his head. He could tell something was bothering him, but he didn't yet know how to handle it. After all, the child was still grieving and healing. And furthermore, for the moment, he was confined in a single home until they were ready to introduce him to the colony.

Yet, Maurice knew other ways to keep his mind off things.

* * *

Ethan was shaken awake that night by Maurice.

At first, he looked ready to question why, but the ape carefully pressed a finger to his lips. He motioned for Ethan to follow him, and quietly, the boy rose, pulling on his deer skin shirt. Maurice led him down the ramp from his house in a high redwood tree and out of the quiet ape colony. Ethan felt tense, exiting the safe haven, but his guardian carefully rested a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

Instead, he led Ethan carefully, keeping vigilant for anything that could hurt him. Ethan had the feeling that as long as he had Maurice, no one would hurt him. After all, what animal was dumb enough to go toe-to-toe with an ape? He stared around the wooded area they walked in, so distracted that he'd nearly missed where Maurice led him.

It was a small river bank, one which gleamed in the moonlight. The sight was beautiful, and probably the first fresh water that Ethan had ever seen. After all, on the east coast, he rarely saw fresh anything the way that humanity was headed. "Water!" Ethan said with a child's enthusiasm. "Wow, I've never seen so much of it!"

Maurice nodded slowly, before motioning to it. He then made motions with his hands, ones that Ethan couldn't follow. After a moment, he spoke. "Sign for water. We teach you sign language. You need to learn." Ethan carefully attempted to repeat what his guardian had showed him, with some struggle. "Keep trying. Will learn."

Ethan nodded his head slowly. Another movement of Maurice's hands, and this time he watched him closely. "River." Maurice explained.

It took Ethan a moment to realize what Maurice had taken him out to do. Of course, he'd learned by now that the apes communicated through sign language in the field. And though they could speak, many might try to speak to him in this manner. And so, Maurice was taking him out before the rest of the colony was up. Attempting to teach him how to speak sign language.

He was starting his education, and if he were older, he may have recognized it was in attempt to distract him from his sadness.

Ethan attempted again to repeat the motions. This time, Maurice reached out his paws, and began to show him better. The next motion, he made towards Ethan himself. "Ethan." Maurice repeated.

They went on like this for several hours. By the end of which Ethan had learned, though shaky several words. The short list consisted of: "Ethan", "Maurice", "Tree", "Water", "River", "Food", and "Home". At which point, Maurice felt satisfied that the boy could at least communicate some things in the presence of other apes. Though reading it definitely was going to be a challenge.

"Good." Maurice told him as they made their way back to the colony. "I am teacher. Will teach you every day. Before you start school." Ethan nodded his head, surprised to learn both that Maurice was a teacher and they had a school.

"Alright." Ethan replied. "Will I learn everything?"

"Small steps. First signing. Then hunting. Then riding." Maurice replied, nodding. "For you, it's like newborn. Must learn to crawl before you walk."

Ethan frowned slightly, but knew it was true. This was a new culture to him entirely, he knew nothing about it. But some of these things sounded exciting. Like riding, since he figured that Maurice meant a horse. The apes were known for their riding horses, and frankly, he'd heard much about their beauty and majesty. And frankly, that sounded pretty cool to him.

Wait, was he actually getting... Excited? His stomach twisted, and he felt a bit nervous. He shouldn't get too excited, he figured. Who knew how the rest of the apes would react to him. Sure, Maurice had already gotten attached to him, but he had taken care of him. He'd helped him get back to health. Of course he would get attached to him.

But chances were, some ape that hated the humans could easily kill him without a second thought.

All the same, he smiled, for Maurice's sake. Given the ape was trying, he really was. "That sounds fun, Maurice. I'd like that." He managed.

Despite what he said outwardly, he couldn't help but continue to feel his stomach tighten. Maurice did not seem oblivious to this, as he ran gentle circles around his back. "You will be fine. We make good ape out of you." Maurice replied. "Good teacher." He patted his own chest.

Ethan was silent, but tried to allow himself to feel better. For some reason, Maurice's confidence seemed to make him feel at least marginally better. Perhaps if an ape truly believed in him, just maybe, he could make it out here. As reluctant as he felt to bring himself to live with the apes, he had to accept this was his life now.

And a part of him, as Maurice gently put his hand on his shoulder and led them to their home again? That part of him was starting to think maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he feared it would be.

...

A/N: As you can see, a big thing I am fixing is Ethan's response to being kept by the apes at the beginning. A big part that bothered me is that I had him taken in by the "enemy" and quickly be comfortable. Here, I want Maurice to be his source of comfort among the apes because he nursed him back to health. But things will be realistically tentative with the other apes on Ethan's side at the moment. Hope it comes off well.

Also won't constantly update twice a day. I simply wanted to get the first two chapters out there and moving. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. A Ceremonial Adoption

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed this so far! I really appreciate your feedback, you have no idea!

...

 **CHAPTER 3  
A Ceremonial Adoption**

The night that Ethan was supposed to be introduced to the clan, he almost felt like running.

He'd been made up for the night in ape custom when welcoming a member of the tribe. Whether it be an ape of another colony, or a ape infant. His long, blonde hair had been braided finely, and he'd been instructed to take off his shirt. At which point, Maurice carefully painted his body in a way that was custom for apes, but felt weird, and itchy to the seven year old.

His chest had been painted with five, long red lines of paint. As well as both of his arms, in a similar fashion. Then his face had been carefully painted. The skin around his eyes painted with a simple white, and his own lips with thinner lines. Maurice had then painted his forehead with a red cross, and the ends of his braided hair a mixture of red and blue.

He called it ceremonial paint, and explained they wore it on many occasions, in many different forms. This was the paint of "birth" or "rebirth". There were also "war" and "mourning" paint that Ethan supposed he would learn all about later.

When he was done, Maurice wasted no time explaining what was to happen. "Caesar made announcement this morning." Maurice explained. "Apes know you are human. All instructed to be gentle with you. You must follow his instructions on stage."

Ethan was silent, so the apes already knew a human had been living among them. He swallowed hard, itching again at his paint, more out of nervousness than irritation. "Are they angry?" Ethan asked quietly.

Maurice shook his head. Most of the apes were not angry, but a few were definitely weary. He knew that in general, the audience would be divided. Between those who had moved past the war, and looked past what the humans had done. Those who had feelings on both sides of the spectrum, and were waiting to see what Ethan was like. And finally, the small number that still hated the humans with a deep passion. Those who were currently already thinking of leaving the colony over this issue.

He sighed quietly, thinking of how to reply. "Not many angry. Most are waiting. Want to see what you're like." Maurice explained, his voice filled with honesty. "Some scared like you. Don't know what to expect. Very nervous."

Ethan blinked, some of the apes were actually nervous like him? Ethan looked at himself again in an adjacent mirror as if he found that hard to believe. They weren't going in front of a gathering of the "enemy" painted up like some sort of art project. "Not more than I am." Ethan replied shyly. "Do I really have to look like this?" He asked.

Maurice chuckled as if he had said something very humorous. "All apes look like this. I apply own paint now." Maurice moved towards the mirror, after which Ethan moved aside. "Paint big part of ape culture. Itchy, but wear with pride."

Ethan was silent, but nodded his head slowly. After a moment, he asked another question. "Why are we making a ceremony of it?"

Maurice chuckled again, so many questions. Though he was reminded that Ethan was only seven, and therefore curious about the world, like any child. "Birth or welcoming ceremony normally. Tonight adoption ceremony." Ethan didn't understand. "You request live with me. Tonight I adopt you as my own son."

Ethan understood now, swallowing a bit. Tonight he was going to be formally adopted by Maurice in the ape culture. He supposed this wasn't the first "adoption" if they knew to do this. Even if it was the first of this kind. "You don't need to." Ethan replied. "I don't need to be-."

"You are child." Maurice told him as he carefully applied some of the paint under his eyes. "Children need family. After tonight, we are family." After a moment, continuing the lessons they had started, he made a hand motion. ""Family". Remember that. Important in ape culture."

Ethan was a bit surprised about that. Though he now understood why a big deal was made in situations like this. Family was held high above all else in ape culture, that much was true. "But my parents..." Ethan replied. "If I'm adopted..."

Maurice was silent a moment, then set down his paints. For the first time, he gave Ethan the most serious look he could. For a moment, Ethan worried he was going to become angry. But instead, the gentle ape shook his head. "No replace parents. Know you still love them. As you should." Maurice told him gently. "Merely continue their work."

Ethan understood what the was saying. Maurice didn't want to make him give up anything in being adopted. He simply wanted to bring him into a new family who could, and would take care of him in his parents absence. "Alright then." Ethan said with some hesitation, then signed before saying the word aloud. "Family."

He supposed as long as Maurice didn't force the word "father" on him, he could accept it. Though the wise ape knew that would come in time, with adjustment. Most children came to accept new parents, or parental figures. And he felt in time, Ethan would come to accept him as such. Just as he would need to get used to the idea of being a father, and having a son.

A part of him was nervous to do so. After all, he had once before been a father. During his time in the circus, he had been made to mate with another orangutan. And she, in turn, had bore him a young daughter. One that he lovingly raised for several years. After some time had passed, however, the circus had cut funding. And he, in turn, was taken to an ape sanctuary where he'd never seen his mate or daughter again.

It had broken his heart. As unlike most orangutan's he had taken an active role with his daughter. He'd loved her more than life itself. And after having her ripped so unfairly from him years ago, it was hard for him to think he could accept Ethan into his life as a son.

Yet taking care of him as he had had changed his mind in some ways. He knew after the first few weeks that he couldn't abandon him if he wanted to stay with him. Taking care of him, and nursing him back to health had been something that bonded him very closely with the boy. It was easy to bond with a child after taking care of them; it made you feel very protective of them. Even if the boy had not bonded quite as closely himself yet.

That, he hoped, he could remedy with time.

He finished applying his paints, and once satisfied with his own paints nodded to Ethan. "See, now we're both ready." He patted the boy on the shoulder. "Come, they are waiting."

He could feel the fear that reverberated off his ward.

* * *

Ethan felt like he was being paraded around.

Apes gathered around him, of all shapes, sizes, and ages. Some so young that he knew they had never seen a human before, they had to be born after the war. A few reached out to touch him, while others looked on in contempt, or curiosity. All the way, Maurice lead him through the large crowd, keeping careful watch over him as they made their way to the center of the large colony.

Ethan wished he could get a better look at it now. But frankly, with how many apes had gathered, he couldn't see even their hut. It was now that he realized the apes greatly outnumbered humans now; there had to be thousands living in this colony. It made him nervous, to be paraded through all of these apes with nothing but a pair of fur pants on and covered in paint. But he knew he couldn't turn around now, he was being adopted into the colony today, and that was that.

When they finally reached the stage they had set up, Caesar waited for them. Ethan took note of the long tables full of food around them, and quietly guessed they had planned some sort of feast afterward. He was surprised, but as this was called a celebration, not entirely. He didn't have much time to think it over however, as Caesar gently took his hand to pull him on stage. Maurice followed, but given his size, needed no help up.

There was a long silence out of the crowd then, having been full of talk before then. Ethan wanted to let go of Caesar's hand, but the ape king kept his grip tight. Giving him a look as if to say that he would be OK. "I start by saying. The war is over. We have no ill will to humans." Ethan knew he was speaking to those that opposed this. "You have problem. You talk to Caesar."

Ethan noticed that most of the apes looking at him with spite immediately stopped. Clearly, they were afraid of what Caesar might do. Ethan guessed, given Caesar did not appear to be the violent type, that he would banish them. "Today, ape family grows. We make big step in life. Accept a human into the colony." Caesar continued. "Ethan came to us. Scared, near death. Alone. But welcomed in home of our trusted lawgiver, Maurice."

Maurice took a step forward at the mention of his name. Ethan felt the orangutan's hand on his shoulder, as Caesar continued. "Tonight, Maurice adopts Ethan Reese into his home. Tonight, he becomes ape." Caesar replied. "In eyes of Caesar, in eyes of Maurice. In eyes of colony. In eyes of creator." Ethan was surprised by any mention of a deity, though he supposed he meant God, being raised by humans. "And through him, we become greater in number. We become stronger. Apes together strong."

"Apes together strong." The procession repeated.

He threw Ethan's arm up for a moment, and then spoke. "Ethan, this colony promises to protect you. You are now blood of our blood. Fur of our fur. Ape in all but birth." Ethan was silent, swallowing slightly, as Caesar then moved to help join his hand and Maurice's paw. "Gone, life with humans. Life with Maurice begins. I, Caesar, bless adoption. Wish you happy, long life."

Ethan felt Maurice's grip tighten on his hand, only a gentle squeeze of reassurance. There were cheers from the apes, however half-hearted some of them were. And then, carefully, Maurice led Ethan by the hand down from the stage. "Tonight, we eat in honor of new family." Caesar announced. "Let the feast commence."

Ethan blinked, that was it? All that paint, and all of that preparation and they were already done? He supposed he couldn't complain much, it had been quick and painless. And his adoption was done now, he no longer had to be confined to that small hut.

He let Maurice lead him slowly to their seats. Ethan noted that they were beside a very regal looking family - and he could already tell, without being told, it was Caesar's. There were a female ape, and two boys. One, much older than himself, stood out the most with his unusual blue eyes. While the other, smaller, and about three years older than himself, simply gave him a smile. The mother, he believed he'd heard her named Cornelia, simply gave a smile of her own, and carried herself with a great deal of dignity.

The younger ape was the first to break the ice. "Did you really come from the East?" Ethan was surprised when the ape spoke in perfect English. "The human colonies?"

"Milo!" His brother snapped.

"Just askin'. I didn't mean anything by it." Milo replied.

Ethan turned to Maurice, who then explained, noting his confusion. "Next generation born with vocal ability. Speak better English." He explained to him. "Asked question." He reminded him.

Ethan shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to reply. "Yes, I came from Boston."

Milo turned to his mother in sheer curiosity. "Where's Boston?"

"In Massachusetts."

"And what's that?"

Ethan chuckled, finding it amusing that his newfound possible friend had never heard of it. But then again, he supposed the apes led a sheltered life. And so, he began to, carefully, talk about it as food was distributed among the apes, and their great feast began. There was much chatter, both spoken and in sign language, and much laughter. Making it very clear that the apes enjoyed every chance to celebrate, even one as unusual as that.

Ethan had never eaten, nor seen so much food in his life. And for the ape's part, they found the way he shoveled the food a bit adorable and continued to fill his plate and water in his bowl. Maurice made sure that the boy wasn't overwhelmed all at once though, but mostly watched as Ethan tried to interact with other apes, along with Caesar who watched from the head of the table.

Both of them noticed the near-instant connection between him and Milo. Maurice had hoped for this, given Caesar was such a close friend, and they'd see a lot of each other. Though Milo was older than Ethan by a few years, they were still close enough in age that they could easily become fast friends. Something which seemed to be working out. Though Maurice wasn't surprised, he figured the more Ethan interacted with apes his own age and older, the more comfortable he'd become.

"Is Ethan going to start school with us, uncle Maurice?" Milo suddenly asked.

Maurice smiled, nodding his head and taking a bite of an apple. "Next week. Catching him up on signs." Maurice replied, then motioned. "He will be out in colony from now on though. You two can play." He explained.

Milo and Ethan looked pretty happy at that prospect. The look on Ethan's face made Maurice feel relieved, knowing he had at least made one friend. Noticing as well, Caesar patted the young humans arm. "Always welcome in our home." Caesar told him. "Come tomorrow if want."

Ethan looked to Maurice, knowing he now needed his permission. After all, after tonight he was the orangutan's responsibility in the eyes of the apes. "After school. Back to teaching tomorrow." Ethan understood that whatever time he had off to adjust him was over. "Then take you to Caesar's."

Ethan nodded his head, understanding. Though he wondered what he would do in the meantime. Would he be allowed out in the colony? Or would he mostly spend it in the home, practicing his signs in order to join the other ape children in school? "More?" Maurice offered as he held out a bowl of fruit.

Ethan smiled a little, and took a piece of fruit. Munching into it, he seemed to keep the smile on his face. Maybe he wasn't totally comfortable with the apes yet. But the fact he was now among them, and no one offered any abuse. And the fact that he had already seemingly made a friend in Milo for that matter. Well, that made him feel a whole lot better.

From afar, however, at a further table, a young chimpanzee sat with his family. All of them watched the boy closely, expecting at any moment for it all to go south. Of course, Falco noted, things did not. His father had figured they'd have him calm under threat, until they couldn't control him anymore. After all, humans were a vicious species. No matter how young he was, no matter how easily he could be raised as an ape - he'd never be one.

Falco stuffed his face again with some deer meat and snarled. He would be sure that he defended the other young apes from this boy in ways the ape elders clearly would not. Just as his father had tried, in joining Koba's revolution in San Francisco, to do so.

They would not fall for the humans lies again.

* * *

Maurice hadn't carried a child to bed in years.

Yet, Ethan became exhausted after all the partying and feasting had been done. And thus, he had carefully carried him in his arms back towards their hut. Inside, he thought over what had just happened. There was no turning back now, no changing his mind. Caesar's words had bound him to this child, his now _son_ , as long as they both lived.

A part of him was happy to be a father again. While the other silently hoped that nothing would take that from him again. One heartbreak had been hard enough, but there was no way he could handle another.

He tried not to think too much on those dark thoughts as he gently set Ethan in bed. Pulling the piles of blankets over him to keep him warm through the night. After all, even he knew the air was chilling as winter slowly started to set in in the woods. Something which reminded him he would need to get Ethan some form of jacket, and other secondary wears to keep him warm.

He watched as the boy slept quietly, seemingly comfortable. He knew he couldn't assume the boy was totally comfortable yet. After all, he had not spent much time among the apes quite yet. But he could at least assume that Ethan felt far more comfortable than he had being stuck in the hut. At least now he could see that most of the apes were trying to move past their feuds with the humans.

Though he needn't worry. If anyone tried to hurt him over it, Maurice would show them he was far more than a simple teacher.

Running the thumb of his paw along Ethan's hair, he smiled. Tomorrow, they would continue to adjust him to his new life. Which would be far easier now that he was officially introduced, and adopted into the colony. And while Maurice and Caesar discussed how to best handle his parents burial, Milo could teach him how ape children played. Surely, Ethan would learn a thing or two, given ape play and human play could be very different when it wanted to be.

In the meantime, he hoped that he could do this. He hoped that he could be the father figure the boy needed in this dark time in his life. Because if not, the fragile psyche of the young boy was at stake. And that was not something he was willing to let break.

...

A/N: Woo! Three chapters down! Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Cultural Differences

A/N: Yes, the title changed. Decided to give it something better.

Also I'd like to note, as I forgot to. To clarify why Maurice is still alive yet an older ape, the reason is that in my opinion the Simian Flu also affected the longevity of ape life. So let's say, for the sake of the story, that apes now live about the same lifespan as a human. Putting Maurice in about his fifties. (Which would be older for an ape of course) Will be adding this to the first chapter as well.

We learn a bit more about the state of the humans here. And unlike the other fic I go into much further detail of what Ethan's life was like.

...

 **CHAPTER 4  
Cultural Differences  
**

Ethan had to admit, he was excited to visit Milo.

Despite the fact that the apes were still a big question mark, their children were friendly enough. In fact, Milo reminded him of some of the other kids back at his old home. So he definitely was excited when he found that Milo was waiting for them right at the crossroads. Ethan himself felt a little nervous as a few apes looked his way, but tried to carry himself well. After all, he could not let anyone that meant him harm see him afraid, especially when he wasn't sure if they did or not.

He shifted his poncho over his shirt a little. Maurice had provided him with more covering, given the winter was coming. So he would need to layer up given they lived in nature. Milo seemed to take in the more coverings and chuckled. "You almost have as much fur as an ape now!"

Ethan took in the fact that he was wearing clothes too. A fact which Maurice had explained had started with their generation. The prior ones had not done so, so they did not continue. But most of the young ones had taken to it, after seeing the fine clothes some humans used to wear. Some adults had taken to it as well, but very few did - it was natural for them to go without it. "Maurice said I need to keep warm." Ethan replied. "Why do you need furs?"

Milo shrugged his shoulders slightly. "A bunch of us started it. I think it's 'cause it makes us less wild looking. The humans think we're savages sometimes, walking around naked." Ethan smirked, he could understand that. "Father thinks its part of our evolution. Like how we can talk better than them."

Ethan thought that might be a chance too. Perhaps, like how early humans had slowly developed the idea of clothes themselves. "Good thing at least some of you do. I don't want to be naked." Ethan giggled slightly.

"I don't think anyone wants to see a naked human." Milo teased.

Maurice smiled as the two boys interacted. Indeed, Milo seemed to bring out a happier side to the boy, which was a good thing. Though he figured that was a given, as he was a child too, and knew what made a child comfortable. He followed them from behind as Milo led the way, the two boys chatting as they did so. It didn't take long to get there, as the home was at the center of the colony. Standing out as a giant, two story home even grander than the one they'd lived in before.

Milo had Ethan through the door quickly, and Maurice watched the boy's mouth gape open. Inside, the wooden home was lavished like any leader's home should be. With hand-made furniture from the finest wood, and multiple rooms for any occasion. Most apes did not live like this, but after the war, the apes believed Caesar deserved a far grander home and thus helped him to expand.

Maurice couldn't help but wonder if Ethan wished he had a home like this. But if he had, Ethan didn't betray his feelings. In fact he seemed to smile at Maurice as if noticing the ape's own look on his face. "This house is pretty." Ethan commented. "Don't know what you'd do with so many rooms though."

"Father only uses about half of them." Milo laughed slightly. "But I use a lot of them to play. Sometimes Blue Eyes does too... But now he's a grown up and all."

Ethan nodded his head, though he didn't understand it much. He had never had siblings, and given Maurice's daughter was who knows where (and he didn't even know of her), he doubted he ever would. Yet he let the other boy lead him by the paw and towards what he suspected was his room while Caesar came down the stairs to greet Maurice.

Caesar watched the two boys disappear and then looked at Maurice. _"He seems happier now. Did last night calm Ethan?"_ He signed, not wanting the child in question to hear him and take things the wrong way.

 _"A little. Seems to mostly trust Milo."_ Maurice explained. _"Given time, he will learn."_

Caesar nodded in agreement, grunting slightly. The child needed time to adjust from a human life to something he had never been a part of before. After all, Caesar himself, while an ape, was raised by humans for some time before he became part of the ape sanctuary. He felt a pain in his stomach as he thought of his human life, of his father, Will specifically. One of the many reasons he insisted they meet on burying Ethan's parents soon.

He knew what it was like to go without closure. Given he'd had to sneak into San Fransisco himself a year after the Simian Flu had broken out to find Will, who was on the brink of death. Will Rodman, too, was brought back to the ape colony, and laid to rest there.

Ethan's loss brought the painful memory dangerously close to the surface. "We should discuss now - while they are distracted." Caesar replied, taking a deep breath. "Hard enough to hear burial plans as adult. No child need hear it."

Maurice nodded in agreement, of course knowing what gave Caesar that impression. Maurice simply hoped that his new son was not nearby, listening to them quietly. Yet he nodded, following the king into his office in hopes they could get this done before long.

* * *

Ethan felt a little surprised at the large size of the ape prince's bedroom. Then again, he had nothing to base a mental image on, given he had lived on the streets in the human colony. And yet, the room was about half the size of his new home with Maurice. The bed made of several logs, and every comfort was taken to take up the rest of the space. For the most part, it did look as regal as he'd imagined a prince's home to be in one of the many stories his father had told him.

Milo for his part handed him a toy and began to come up with a game for them to play. He said he'd avoid anything that Ethan wouldn't understand yet, and so they simply made up a childish game of wizards, knights, and dragons. Ethan was surprised by the fact that Milo knew about them too. But Milo made a point to tell him that Caesar grew up on similar bedtime stories, and as such had passed it down to him.

So they crafted those stories into their play, which lasted some time until they became bored. After which they'd both rested on the floor of his home. "So what's it like with uncle Maurice anyway?" Ethan looked over at him. "Is it really different living in an ape home?"

Ethan chewed his lip, sitting up slightly. "It's different living in any home. My mom, dad, and I didn't have one back... In Boston." He supposed he couldn't call it "home" anymore and so stopped himself. "Dad said you have to be rich."

Milo looked at his friend with a hint of sympathy. Did some humans live homeless just based on their income? The apes had developed their own system of pay themselves as society went on. But no ape went without a home, ever. Everyone in their colony pitched in to help other apes build up their homes, and made sure that even if a home was small, it was there. "You really were homeless?" Milo asked.

"Yeah. But a lot of people were." Ethan stated matter-of-factly, given he just saw it as a way of life. "People were fighting over it all the time. It was scary."

Milo shook his head. "How did you cook your meat?"

"We didn't." Ethan shook his head. "We got something called "rations". Mom and dad used to get me extras though. Said I could have starved otherwise."

It suddenly occurred to Milo why his new friend had eaten so ravenously at the feast. Ethan tried to hide his embarrassment, but it was true. That was how his family had lived. There were many days, and many nights where Ethan had gone hungry. Or where he had had to cuddle up to his parents for warmth as they slept in the newly fallen snow in an alley.

Milo stared at him, and then added. "Well you won't live like that here. We have lots of food to go around." He informed his friend happily.

Ethan knew that much already. Here he had never gone a day without a meal, or somewhere warm to sleep. When he'd been hungry, Maurice had always offered food. And when he'd been cold one night, he'd found Maurice had brought in another blanket and wrapped it around him in the night. It was odd to have such a feeling, even if his parents had loved and provided for him what they could. Though the latter action by Maurice reminded him of the exceptionally cold nights during which his parents would wrap him in their jackets.

"I know." Ethan nodded. "They'd be happy about that."

He wasn't sure how happy they'd be that he was living with apes, however.

Milo was silent for a moment himself as his friend thought. "Sorry if I'm making you sad. I just... I don't know much about the humans. Other than father's stories of grandfather and great-grandfather." Ethan looked at his friend, and nodded slowly. "I didn't know it was so scary..."

"Dad told me it wasn't always." Ethan replied. "But that flu thing happened..."

"That flu thing", the elephant in the room. Because, in a way, that had both saved and destroyed Ethan's childhood in its own way. Realizing that they needed to change the subject, Milo smacked Ethan's chest. "Tag! You're it!" Milo shouted before getting up and running.

"What?" Ethan was surprised. "No fair! I didn't even know we were playing!"

"Snooze you looze!" Milo stuck his tongue out as Ethan chased after him.

The young ape knew they couldn't undo what had happened with Ethan's past. But at the very least, he could show him that he could have fun and live a good life now.

* * *

They'd taken their game of tag outside after Caesar had noted they needed them to play more quietly.

Of course, Maurice had been nervous at first, but still allowed it. Ethan took note of the colony even more now as they raced through it. There were dozens, and dozens of buildings, again made from wood. Though he wasn't surprised too much given they were in the middle of the woods. Some were massive, and had signs that pointed towards their functions such as shops, hospitals, and the like. While others were obviously homes, all of different sizes and shapes, as well as some of them being in the trees themselves like Maurice's.

Ethan could tell that the colony, given how there were SO many apes went on practically for miles. Like a large city in and of itself, but not quite as big.

Ethan was given passing glances, but otherwise, the children were left to their play. This was also new for Ethan, given play in the human colonies was sparse. Humans mostly fought to survive, and while they did play, few people on the streets enjoyed it. Most of the time, they found children simply trying to be children bothersome. Though other parents were quick to understand this was needed.

But Ethan? He had never seen so many adults watch on and chuckle, or smile at play. But he welcomed it, even enjoyed it. Allowing himself to get fully into the game of tag that he and Milo had started. Eventually, they two were panting as they laughed at each other. "I don't think I've ever played this long. Like, ever." Ethan grinned, catching his breath. "How long until someone stops us?"

"They don't unless we have lessons, silly! Not until our parents tell us it's time for supper or something." Milo laughed. "You ask a lot of silly questions."

Ethan perked up at that. The thought they could keep this up until his guardian called him in to dinner was probably the most exciting thing he'd ever heard. "I guess I'm just not used to it." Ethan replied. "Tag! You're it by the way!"

Laughing again, Milo proceeded to chase him. And so they continued in their play until they'd both exhausted themselves. Ethan had never felt tired from play, but after several hours, of course he had. Though instead of returning home, Milo decided they should spend more time in the colony. This made Ethan nervous, but he also realized that no one had said anything to him that day. No one had tried to stop his play, and most seemed to enjoy watching them...

To his surprise, this was all he needed to find the courage to follow his friend.

They found a place in the shade of a tree to relax. Both out of breath to the point that they took to simply watching the activity of the colony. Ethan noted that apes lived a much simpler, and less inherently busy life than the humans. Seeing as none of them moved in a rush. He'd also noted that hunting, as he'd come to expect, was a major part of the society. As many ape males and females came in carrying different game to cook.

It now hit him that this was why Maurice said he was to be trained to hunt. It seemed that every able-bodied, young ape (though older than him) was made to take part in it. "When do we join them?" Ethan asked as he nodded to them.

"When you're my age. I go out hunting tomorrow." Milo replied. "But you gotta get bigger and older first."

Ethan nodded, glad for that. He wasn't sure how good of a hunter he would make, given he'd always been an animal lover. But at the same time, he knew if he was going to be a part of the colony, he had to immerse himself in their culture. "So is this what I do all day then?" Ethan asked. "Just go to school and play?"

"Well, duh!" Milo chuckled. "That's the best part about being under ten. I already miss it. But we get to act like that too. We just have responsibilities too, y'know?"

Ethan had to admit - he liked the sound of that. The more Milo taught him what living in the colony as a child was like the more he felt he could grow to like it there. The more he said, the more this sounded like the life that his parents wanted to create for him. The life that had been the case for children before the outbreak of the Simian Flu.

He just wished his parents were around to see him experiencing it for the first time.

Ethan reached forward for an apple they had gotten and took a big bite. It was going to be interesting, he figured. Living a life like this wasn't going to be easy for a kid who didn't have a lot of play time before. But he knew that the more he was here the more he would learn. "Father and uncle Maurice should be done soon." Milo commented. "We should go back home."

Ethan almost felt a tinge of disappointment at Milo's words. But he also knew that was true. They had been playing for several hours and they were probably waiting for them. "Why do you call him "uncle" Maurice by the way?" Ethan asked as they started back towards Caesar's house. "He isn't your uncle right?"

"Sure he is! Just not through biology. Just like he's technically you're "father"." Milo replied. "Though I'm not adopted by him or anything. He's just one of my godfathers. I call him and uncle Rocket my "uncles" because of that."

Ethan nodded his head a bit, understanding. Or at least, he felt like he understood. Though he wondered if this would technically make Caesar his "uncle" too. "Don't worry, you don't have to call anyone anything yet." Milo spoke up, as if reading his mind. "You've only been a part of the family a little over a month, and only a day officially after all."

Ethan felt more comfortable knowing that. He had come to see Maurice as a guardian, but he was far from replacing his father in his eyes yet. While he knew that Maurice had probably already accepted himself as the role, and he was OK with that. After all, who wanted to be taken care of by someone who didn't see him as their own offspring?

When they reached the home, Maurice and Caesar were outside talking. Both had stopped to look at Ethan before moving onto sign language. In a way, this made Ethan nervous, but he knew that it was probably their way of avoiding speaking about the burial out loud in front of him. Or at the very least, the details no kid needed to hear.

When he made his way to Maurice's side, the ape took his hand again. "Bury in four days." Caesar informed Ethan, nodding his head. "Take care of everything. No need worry until the day of." He explained.

Maurice nodded his head, then looked over at Ethan. Who managed to reply. "Thank you." Ethan then stated. "And thanks for inviting me over. I had fun."

Maurice and Caesar were both relieved to hear the latter. Caesar himself simply gave a soft smile, and nodded his head. "Any time." He turned to Maurice then. "Stay for supper?" He offered.

Maurice however, shook his head. He waved a paw slightly, and then motioned to Ethan. "Continue signing lessons. Getting better, long way to go." Caesar nodded his head. "Speak tomorrow."

"Bye Milo!" Ethan waved.

"Seeyah Ethan!"

Milo waited until Maurice had lead Ethan away before turning to Caesar. Even at ten, the young ape knew he had to say something, and so he did. "Father?" Caesar looked down at him. "Did you know how bad things were in the human colonies?"

Caesar's look gave him all the answer he needed. It was a dark one, one that showed a great amount of sorrow. "He tell you?" Caesar asked, Milo nodded. "Tried to help after war. Humans not accept it." He explained. "I knew it was getting worse. He only confirm it."

And Caesar had the sinking feeling things weren't going to get better either.


	5. Matters of Death

DARCY: To answer some of your comments, since you're a guest, I'll do it in here.

1) Ape Clothing - I figured this would be brought up eventually. To clarify, this is mainly to show the apes are moving closer to the point they were in the original Planet of the Apes. It will not move towards the same ape society. But I still want factors of it to be present: such as the younger apes starting to talk in non-broken English. As well as beginning to adopt clothing. You can say as a fan of the original series, this is my way of paying homage to it in little ways with the new continuity. I will say though that most apes and this fic will not wear clothing. This is specifically a factor of Milo's generation, and a little older. If I were to give an age range. I'd say children ages two to ten have adopted clothing as a cultural norm.

2) Ape Age - I'm not sure if this is in regards to Maurice's age. But I am aware of it. As I stated last chapter (I'm guessing you missed the authors note if it regards that.), here, the lifespan of apes will be far greater as a result of the Simian Flu.

Finally 3) The age of Milo/Blue Eyes and other apes - As is said last chapter, though only once. Milo is ten at the start of this story, since it is ten years since the events of "Dawn". This also makes Blue Eyes roughly nineteen/twenty. As for him, Rocket, and the others, they will be showing up, rest assured. Rocket gets a mention here but does come into play in the upcoming chapters as do a lot more apes. Especially when Ethan starts to get older.

Woo! That ended up being longer than I intended it to. I hope this clears up a few things for you. And thank you for your honest feedback, hope you continue to enjoy the story.

...

 **CHAPTER 5  
Matters of Death  
**

The day that they were to put Ethan's parents to rest, they woke up before the sun was up.

Maurice helped him to put on his paint for mourning. It was rather dreary, given it was all black. But Ethan knew that it was also a way to honor his dead parents for the day. Maurice explained that most apes wore this when a loved one was laid to rest, on the day they did so. He too applied the paint, given it was the parents of his new son, and he wanted Ethan to know that he was not alone.

Caesar oversaw the burial ceremony himself. With the help of two Gorilla's who had dug a plot, and written on two make-shift headstones the names of his parents: Shane and Raine Reese. They covered up the bodies before Ethan got there, so he could say goodbye, but not have to see the mauled, half-eaten bodies of his parents. And when Ethan had cried, they let him cry for as long as he needed to over their bodies.

They lowered their bodies into the graves when this was done. And Caesar began to say a few words. "Shane and Raine Reese good people. Died finding better life for their son. Died selfless." Caesar explained. "We are sorry they are not with us. With son. But know they are in better place. Home with creator."

Maurice placed his paw upon Ethan's shoulder letting the boy cry into his hair. Caesar looked onto him quietly, and then spoke up. "We ask, creator, that you take care of them. As we now take care of Ethan." Caesar stated. "Help them rest in eternal peace. No more pain. No more sorrow. In happiness we bid you farewell."

It was very simple and poignant for an ape who had never met his parents. And while he might have asked Ethan to say a few words, he knew that was impossible. It was taking the small child everything not to leap into those graves with the parents that had loved him more than life itself. So they made sure to burry them carefully, but as soon as possible.

Ethan stood there for a good twenty more minutes. He didn't say anything, but simply stood there and looked over them. The apes didn't make him leave, of course. They again let him stare at their graves until Ethan was ready to leave. At which point Maurice felt that Ethan had a chance of moving on, even if it would be hard. He was thankful that now, at least, Ethan could go and talk to his parents when he missed them.

The days passed after that without much to speak of. Though Ethan visited his parents at least once every day. Maurice would listen from afar sometimes, hearing him tell them about his day. Sometimes, he'd even show them the different signs he'd learned. Or the new clothes he was wearing (he now had several kinds), or what going to school, which he'd by then started, was like.

Maurice never interfered, nor came with him. Only staring from afar as he did because he wanted to make sure that the young human was watched in case of wild animals. The same way any ape child would be. But Ethan never really showed any sign that he knew Maurice was watching, and he hoped to keep it that way. After all, this was meant to be his private time with his parents.

Eventually, weeks passed and Ethan started to move away from talking to them every day. Perhaps finally making peace with the fact they were gone. But Maurice reminded him that he could visit them any time. He wanted Ethan to become more comfortable with them being gone, after all. One needed to continue through life, but everyone, even children needed to mourn.

And it was for this reason he knew Ethan would continue to go there. For as long as he needed to. And he, as his new adopted father, promised himself he would support him in every way.

* * *

Four months passed after that time.

Ethan was still behind his peers in school, but actively attending it. Though he was slowly getting much better, and even the younger apes were recognizing this. Some of them had already taken to Ethan, despite him being a human. While others looked on him, like their parents, with dark skepticism. It was alright in the end though, Ethan didn't let it bother him. For the moment, he had found some happiness among the apes.

And the more time that passed, Ethan could feel his trust in them growing.

Where before, he hardly spoke to apes. Now, he would often be greeted walking through the colony from different apes. Some of them still scared him, but others, like Maurice's close friends, Rocket and Luca, were growing on him. And surprisingly, the ape king himself, Caesar, was starting to grow on him the more time he spent with his self-proclaimed best friend, Milo.

Meanwhile, Maurice began to teach him how to hunt.

Though the orangutan did, in general, not hunt due to his older age, he none-the-less had once done so. As a result, he began to take Ethan on excursions to sometimes hunt their own dinner. Rather than going into the colony to buy meat or fresh-picked berries, as they often did. Maurice did the actual killing, given Ethan was still learning from the visual of his "father" doing so. But Ethan did most of the rest of the work with him: tracking the animal, skinning it, and cooking it, more specifically.

That was, until the day Maurice handed him a spear. It was a day off from school, as like the older humans, they had weekends off. And as such, as Maurice put it: "We go on longer hunt. Today, you make your first kill." Ethan swallowed. "Don't be afraid, Ethan. I will be right there."

But even as Maurice handed him the small, child-sized spear he'd crafted for him, he was scared. Could he really bring himself to kill an animal? Ethan loved animals, and that was a hard question to answer. On one hand, they needed that meat for food. On the other, he didn't want to take another life. "I don't know if I can. I like animals." Ethan admitted. "I just, I don't want to do it."

Maurice understood that, he really did. No one liked the idea of killing anything, let alone animals. But what many children did not understand that it was the circle of life. That ultimately, these animals provided food, and in the case of humans and other apes, clothing that they needed. "Without them, you freeze to death. Or go naked." Maurice pointed out. "You can eat leaves and fruit. But you claim cannot go naked."

Ethan knew that much was true. The thought of going naked really was disturbing to him. Sure, the older apes naturally went nude so long they could handle it. But humans had worn clothes for centuries, and the only nudity they showed was to bathe. (Which Ethan often did in the river) Ethan sighed, and nodded his head. "I get that." He told him. "I just don't know... I'm nervous."

"Always hard at first." Maurice offered. "It's why you don't hunt at first. Along with strength."

Ethan nodded his head, and followed his adopted father with some hesitation towards the woods. Frankly, he felt a little better knowing Maurice was with him, but none-the-less scared. All the same, he did as he knew too, helping Maurice to scan the tracks, and take in any signs of a stray deer. Eventually, Ethan got the foul stench of deer droppings, fresh ones at that. Those, along with the tracks, told him he was on the right track.

Maurice for his part was letting him do the work. After all, it was time for his son to learn a lot of things on his own. Ethan heard a sound and suddenly did something even he wasn't expecting. He did something apes often did, rather than make sound by talking he signed. _"Think deer is east."_

 _"I agree. Good signing."_

Ethan gave a smile at that. It always felt good to see Maurice complimenting him or encouraging him. He had a great desire to prove himself a worthy son to his newfound father. Sure, Maurice wasn't quite his dad, but he was his adoptive parent. And like any son, Ethan wanted to know that he was proud of him, and proud to call him his "son". Since he was the one of the two of them that did actually use a title.

That said, Ethan was starting to see him as a parental figure. Perhaps not his dad yet, but enough of one that he respected him as much as he had his biological father. After all, Maurice, as an older ape, did not need to take the job of raising him. But he had, and what's more he did it with a grace that Ethan himself was surprised by. Not to mention with love and affection that he tried to show him often.

So it was not hard to see why he wanted to make him proud.

And so, he swallowed his fear, and began to follow the path towards the sounds. It was easy to keep quiet given his lack of shoes, but he was still careful to take his time. Eventually, he could see the deer peaking out from behind some brush. He gripped his spear slowly, and tried to calm his shaking hands.

Maurice put a paw on his shoulder in his usual way. It was comforting to know that the orangutan was being supportive. But he still felt nervous as he watched the deer quietly. It was grazing, completely oblivious to their presence. He sighed quietly, convincing himself he had to do this. This was survival, as hard as it was.

He ran out as Maurice had taught him. Fast enough the deer had no time to react. For a moment, he thought he had it. He moved to stab it with the spear, but as he was going to make contact...

It made a quick move.

Ethan fell flat on his face as the deer rushed off. Of course, Maurice found it a bit funny, as he heard the ape chuckling. He pulled himself to his feet, and groaned. "I suck!" Ethan declared.

"Tell secret. We all suck at first." Maurice told him. "You came close. Better than many. Make me proud." Ethan took a deep breath, feeling a little better now. "It won't go far. Try again."

Ethan felt annoyed when they had to buy deer meat. They'd been out there for three hours trying to get that deer, but Ethan had failed to get a hold of it. Maurice had been kind and encouraged him as usual, but it didn't help him any. In fact, it made him feel more and more like he would never catch up with the apes his age. Even if Maurice told him they all struggled.

He wondered if he only said that to make him feel better. He knew Milo had no trouble, but Maurice reminded him that he was a part of the main hunt. So he tried to keep himself from feeling too down on himself as they returned home that day. After all, as Maurice promised, they would try again next weekend.

* * *

Ethan woke up screaming.

It was the first time in the last few months he'd faced a night terror about what happened to his parents. But all the same, when he shot up from his blankets, he was pooling sweat, and trying to catch his breath. Maurice was on his feet at once, carefully leaning over his bed, and looking at him quietly. "Ethan, are you OK?"

Maurice had struggled, but he made sure to ask that in a full sentence. Ethan wasn't sure he was, after all, reliving the event had been terrifying. He knew why he'd had it though: the hunt that morning. The thought of killing the deer and dragged up memories of the last time he had dealt with death directly.

When Maurice had killed the deer, it was one thing. But in trying to make a kill himself, he was reminded of that bear. That bear that had been hunting for food itself, and had, in turn, killed his parents and tried to kill him. "I'm fine, Maurice. I had a nightmare." Ethan breathed. "Saw the bear... My parents..."

"Shhhhh." Maurice soothed him quietly. "It's alright. I'm here. You're safe."

Maurice helped him out of his bed, and to his calmly. There, they sat, with Maurice holding him in his arms, and Ethan for his part let him. At times like this, Ethan wanted the comfort of those long, strong arms around his body, comforting him. Maurice was silent for a while, before talking. "I train in horseback riding next weekend. Hunting wait." He finally spoke up.

Ethan was surprised, and as such, spoke up. "Maurice I want to-."

"Death too fresh in mind. You need time to cope first." Maurice explained. "Wait a few more months, try again. Have plenty of time to learn to hunt."

Ethan wanted to argue more, but Maurice wouldn't let him. He knew why too. The ape was concerned for his well-being. And as an adult, Maurice probably knew better than he did about what was best for him. "Alright." Ethan murmured. "Horse riding looks fun." He admitted.

"It is." Maurice replied. "Very, very fun."

Ethan took comfort in that. And he also took comfort in the fact that Maurice was not giving up on his ability to hunt. No, of course Maurice wouldn't give up, but he also recognized Ethan was such a small child, and a traumatized one at that. Ethan wasn't born into a world where there were the psychiatrists he heard humans once had. So they needed to help him by being there for him and there for him to talk through his problems.

Ethan laid his head against Maurice's soft hair quietly. Perhaps it was because he'd been his best source of comfort, but he was starting to feel safest like this. He rested his eyes slightly as he started to doze off, the safety of his hold helping him to feel tired again rather than afraid. Eventually, Maurice felt the dead weight in his arms, to his relief.

But rather than put him back in bed, he simply pulled his own blankets over them both. He laid back silently, moving Ethan to his side as he did. That way, if the boy woke up screaming again, he'd be right there, and he'd know he was safe. Perhaps not in the arms of the parents he wished were there, but at the very least, in the arms of A parent.

He silently rested his head against the blankets, letting himself doze off as well. He knew he couldn't sit up and worry all the time. But at the same time, he couldn't help it. Ever since the adoption ceremony, it had been like when his daughter was born again. Every little thing that happened to Ethan, good or bad, he wanted to know about and be there for.

But most of all, he wanted the boy to know he was safe with him. Even if he couldn't predict the future, he knew he needed to know he was in safe hands now. Something he wasn't entirely sure Ethan had come to the conclusion of yet. And given the fact they knew things for humans were getting worse, he could only imagine why.

Quietly, he pushed Ethan closer and let himself follow the boy into dreamland. He supposed that would come in time, or so he hoped.


End file.
